First consider the expression for: $6$ plus the product of $7$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-5$ times that expression and then add $-8$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $7$ and $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is $6$ plus $7x$ $7x$ $ + 6$ What is the quantity of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (7x + 6) = \color{orange}{-5(7x+6)}$ What does adding $-8$ to $\color{orange}{-5(7x+6)}$ do? $-5(7x+6)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(7x+6)-8$.